


Klaine

by thelastreflexion



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastreflexion/pseuds/thelastreflexion
Summary: Klaine





	Klaine

Kurt fucked bleen in the ass

The and


End file.
